


Day 1 - Lingerie

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Man In Lingerie, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-sex Makeouts, they're married, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor returns home on Valentines Day to find his husband Nyx has a surprise planned.





	Day 1 - Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late because I lost track of the date.

Cor Leonis shoulders his way into his apartment with chocolates and bright purple roses balanced in one hand and keys jangling in the other.

He doesn't bother to call out as he shuts the door and locks it behind himself, this time of day his husband is typically asleep, having worked the night shift.

He hums to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen meaning to start on dinner before waking Nyx.

Arriving in the kitchen doorway the scene before him very nearly makes him drop the bouquet.

There, reclining on the kitchen table, is his husband, laid out invitingly and flashing that maddening smirk of his.

That alone would have caught Cor off guard. But it's what Nyx is wearing that really makes his brain grind to a dead halt.

Deep crimson lace, trimmed in black satin, overlays pale skin in a matching set of lingerie.

“Astrals...”

Nyx's smirk only widens, those bright blue eyes shimmering with mirth as he looks his husband up and down.

“Like it?”

Cor restrains himself, walking calmly to the sink to fill a vase for the flowers, humming as though there's nothing out of the ordinary while he trims the stems to fit and sets the red glass on the windowsill.

Then he turns to look at Nyx again and his eyes, dark with want, give him away in an instant.

Gods what really does it for him is the thigh-high stockings, black with red tops and held up by black straps from under the red lace of the garter belt.

He licks his lips, mouth dry, as he stares a moment longer at those long legs in sheer black nylon.

“You're too pleased with yourself, you know that?”

Nyx laughs and flashes a wink.

“Then come do something about it.”

Cor prowls closer, moving in calculated steps, taking his time, eyeing the way the lace of the panties is interrupted by black satin at the crotch, obscuring his view of flesh, but not of how his lover's body reacts to his gaze.

Nyx has always been easy for Cor to turn on, take charge and the Glaive just melts.

So right then Cor reaches out, grabs his lover by the back of his hair, and kisses him fiercely while his free hand runs over the floral lace of the bralette hugging his torso.

Finding the nipple under the fabric he gives a firm pinch, growling into the gasp that earns him.

Nyx whines low in his throat at the sound and Cor yanks his head back by his hair to bite at his throat hard enough to feel it, not enough to leave a mark where someone might see it.

His lover lifts his hips, moaning at the ceiling, arms trembling slightly as they support his weight.

Cor presses himself between Nyx's legs, pressing his own growing erection against him, voice breathless.

“Gods you're beautiful...”

The Glaive murmurs lowly.

“Fuck me.”

Cor growls, deeper this time, and drags pointed canines over the other man's neck.

“What's that? I can't hear you.”

Nyx whines and swallows hard.

“Please... Please fuck me, Cor.”

The Marshall smirks and murmurs softly in his husband's ear.

“Gladly.”


End file.
